N/A
In a semiconductor wafer fabrication facility, wafers are transported from storage locations to a succession of process stations containing one or more process tools. These process tools perform various processing steps on the wafer during the fabrication of the semiconductor circuits and devices. Communications and control systems are employed within such fabrication facilities for controlling and monitoring tool and system operation and for control monitoring management of operation of the facility and its constituents and the flow of wafers through the facility. Standards have been developed for communications and control of semiconductor equipment. Well known standards include GEM and SECS I and II standards. Although these standards are well known, the standards are typically not implemented uniformly.
The non-uniformity of implementing these standards leads to non-uniform user interfaces. The variations between the user interfaces for various process tools increases the complexity of monitoring and controlling the various processes within the fab. In particular, human error caused by the complex user interfaces can cause large losses both in terms of monetary losses, but the loss of materials, and also in production time and output.
Another problem in increasing the efficiency of the fab plants is the early identification of process problems. Adjusting and correcting the various process xe2x80x9crecipesxe2x80x9d in a timely manner would greatly increase the efficiency and decrease the costs associated with production. Currently, process data is available through the use of automated test equipment but can be very difficult to use. The SECS communications and data can be monitored, accessing the formats and transmission systems. In addition, process data collected by various automatic test equipment is not integrated together. Process data is typically written to a log file, wherein the data is utilized only after great effort and energy have been expended. The process data is typically not in a standard data format, and often is not in condition to be used without further effort. Good tool status and data is needed to provide complete implementation of fab wide optimization systems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system that would standardize the user interface for all the various production tools, provide current process data suitable for use with the standard interface, permit the simple connection of any wafer fab process/metrology tool or facility level equipment with the host factory management system, and provide storage for the process data in a useable format suitable for analysis.
In brief, the present invention provides a system for the interconnection of semiconductor fabrication tools (xe2x80x9cprocess toolsxe2x80x9d) in a semiconductor fabrication facility by use of a data network and a microprocessor based interface (xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d) associated with each process tool. The data network and microprocessor based interface provide communication in accordance with known standards via Intranet or Internet data transfer links to one or more remotely disposed browsers. Data is immediately available in real time on all aspects of the operation of the fabrication facility. Equipment engineers and process engineers can browse the various process tools from any location. Host communications to and from the tools can be monitored without affect on factory operation. The interface is compatible with standard process tools and factory automation or management software systems.
Consistent with the present invention, a method and system is disclosed. In one embodiment, an apparatus for monitoring the communications between a fabrication host and a plurality of process tools, wherein a plurality of current process data is obtained and provided for analysis is disclosed. The apparatus includes a plurality of data capture modules corresponding to one of the plurality of process tools. Each of the plurality of data capture modules is coupled both to the fabrication host and to the corresponding process tool and the data transferred therebetween is captured by the data capture module and passed onto the process tool. This data is in a first data format and includes a plurality of current process data. The apparatus further includes a plurality of data translation modules, each one of the plurality of data translation modules coupled to a corresponding one of the plurality of data capture modules. The translation module receives the plurality of current process data and translates this data into a second data format. A plurality of servers, each of the plurality of servers coupled to a corresponding one of the plurality of translation modules. Each of the plurality of servers receives the plurality of current process data. A plurality of web interfaces, each of which is coupled to a corresponding one of the plurality of servers and is also coupled to at least one other web interface. The web interface is configured and arranged to convert the plurality of current process data into a displayable format. At least one web-browser is coupled to at least one of the plurality of web interfaces and display at least a portion of the current process data.
In another embodiment each of the plurality of servers is coupled to at least one other server via a server application network.
In another embodiment each of the plurality of web interfaces is coupled to at least one other web interface via a data network connection, wherein the data network connection is an internet connection.
In another embodiment, the second data format is XML and the displayable format is an HTML page.
In another embodiment the apparatus includes a firewall connected in series between the web interface and the web-based browser.
In another embodiment one or more of the plurality of servers includes a hardware interface to interface with at least one other manufacturing tool.
In another embodiment the apparatus also includes one or more predetermined subscription destinations that have subscribed to receive predetermined process data. The predetermined process data comprises at least a part of the plurality of current data transferred on a data network between a host manufacturing computer and a manufacturing tool. The server further includes a publish/subscription module coupled to the web interface. The publish/subscription module provides the predetermined process data to the web interface addressed to the one or more predetermined subscription destinations via a data network.
In another embodiment the apparatus includes at least one database coupled to each of the plurality of translation modules. The database stores at least a portion of the plurality of current process data in the second data format. The plurality of data translation modules are coupled to the at least one database server via a database data network.
Other forms, features and aspects of the above-described methods and system are described in the detailed description that follows.